


Tied Up and Tender

by KaworuMakino



Series: Eiji Thirst Week 2020 [7]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shibari, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaworuMakino/pseuds/KaworuMakino
Summary: Day 7- shibari. Sloppy sex with lots of rope and feelings.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: Eiji Thirst Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876594
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61
Collections: Eiji Thirst Week 2020





	Tied Up and Tender

"You...want me to tie you up?"

I blinked and looked over at Eiji sitting across from me on our bed. His soft hair was ruffled from me having rubbed my hands through it during the make out session that had preceded an unexpected suggestion. Now his face was bright red and he avoided looking me in the eye. 

"Please just forget about it. I can tell you don't want to." He laid down and faced away from me. 

"Eiji...," I said, lying down behind him and wrapping my arms around his chest. He didn't pull away, though he still didn't look back and into my eyes either. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound judgmental. I was just surprised. It's okay, Eiji." I tucked my head in closer against his neck and felt the tension in his upper back ease up a bit. "You know you never have to be embarrassed to tell me these things, right?"

He looked over his shoulder at me. "Really? You don't think I'm weird?"

"Never, baby." I planted wet kisses all along his neck and he started laughing. 

"Oh, Ash..."

He was smiling now, and I smiled back at him. 

"So...how do you do it?" I asked. "Is there some special kind of rope you use?"

"I've looked into it," Eiji said. "There's a kind I had my eye on for if you were interested. It should be soft, easy for beginners."

"I'm interested in whatever makes you happy."

Eiji's eyes started to water a little. I kissed his neck again. 

"Why can't you always be sweet like this? Instead of being such a mean, teasing American."

I laughed. "You love teasing me back too, you big goof."

Eiji just nodded, and turned his head back toward mine. I met him in a soft kiss. 

"I'll order some rope," Eiji said. "Then we can try it."

"What did you...want to do? Once you were tied up?" I asked. 

"I want you to..." his voice trailed off. 

"Yeah, Eiji?" I planted more soft kisses along his neck and jawline to try and soothe him. 

"I want you to do what you usually do. To kiss me and run your hands all over me. I...I want you to fuck me, with me tied up in place."

The thought was...not a bad one, and Eiji could tell as much by the sudden pressure rubbing up against his ass. 

"We don't have any rope but...do you want to fuck me now, you horndog?"

I met him in another kiss and soon much more than that.

* * *

"Is this good? Not too tight?"

"I am good, Ash. I am very good."

My chest felt so warm, I was so happy, and Eiji was so...so...

"Are you good, Ash?"

I looked down at Eiji as he laid on the bed, half-tied up with the soft black rope he had purchased for the occasion. He was fully naked underneath it and already semi-hard. The rope followed along some of the most sensuous curves of his body, leading my gaze to his navel, his thighs, his nipples. I gulped. 

"You're so beautiful, Eiji," I said with a blush. So cheesy, he was bound to laugh at me...

Instead he just looked up at me with those gorgeous, watery eyes. "Oh, Ash, I love you so much."

I felt tears rolling down my cheek. "I love you too, Eiji." I paused the act of bonding him to tilt my head down and meet him in a deep kiss. Our tongues met hungrily and Eiji's body convulsed in want beneath mine but he was already too far tied up to freely roam his hands over my body. I brought mine down to his nipples and squeezed. 

"Oh— Ash!" he moaned into my mouth. 

"Let's finish getting you ready, baby."

I applied more of the rope, following Eiji's instructions for where he wanted to try it and how tight was just right. He squirmed a little bit, as much as his bonds would allow, and God...

He was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen, but also just so beautiful. 

"Are you sure you're alright, Ash?" Eiji asked. 

I wiped some tears off my cheek. "I just love you so much, Eiji. You look so incredible."

Eiji blushed. "So do you. And I'm, ah... glad you're enjoying yourself too." His eyes tilted downward and he bit his lip. 

I looked down at my naked cock, fully erect and bobbing up and down between my legs. It was my turn to blush again. 

"Almost done," I whispered as I finished the last of the tying up. There he was, on his back on the bed with his hands bound together up above his head. His legs were also spread back over his head, there were several cords across his adorable stomach, and his ass... his ass...

It was spread open and enticing me like nothing else ever had in my life. 

"Ash," Eiji said. 

"Yeah, Eiji?"

"Make love to me."

I needed no further prompting. I met his lips with my own once again, pressing my chest down against his. He moaned into my mouth and I bit his lip lightly. He gasped and then deepened the kiss. 

My hands, meanwhile, began to explore his soft, beautiful skin. I rubbed the curves of his shoulders gently, then tickled his stomach. Eiji half-giggled, half-panted. I brought a hand back up to one of his nipples to give it a squeeze before breaking off our kiss to give it a soft suckling as well. 

"A... Ash!" Eiji moaned. 

I twirled the tip of my tongue around his nipple, kissing and sucking, getting it nice and wet before shifting to suck on the other one while I pinched the first. I felt Eiji squirm under me. 

"More," Eiji begged. 

I complied, continuing my journey down his body. I planted soft kisses all along his happy trail before wrapping a hand around his erect cock. He gasped and I gave the head a wet kiss before sucking it into my mouth. 

"Mmmf!" Eiji's lustful reaction was great encouragement. I slurped on his cock, bobbing up and down 'till it hit the back of my throat. Then I pulled back and placed my hands on the sides of his ass and looked at the delicious sight in front of me. 

Eiji's asshole was totally exposed and God, I was so ready to fuck it. But first...

"Ash!" Eiji half-screamed as I licked the rim. I ran my tongue up and down, teasing at the entrance and lapping up against it before beginning to make my way inside. 

"Ash! Ash! I love you, oh, Ash..."

"I love you too, Eiji," I said softly before going down for another slurp of his hole. Loud squelches now accompanied the sounds of our moans. There we were: naked, unbelievably horny, and unbelievably happy to be together. I started crying again as I began to insert a finger. I looked up and Eiji was crying as well. 

"You okay, baby?" I asked. 

"Yes. More than okay. I just love you so...so..."

"Me too, baby." 

I pushed the finger in and out, cherishing the moans that escaped Eiji's lips. Then came the second finger, then the third. 

"Fuck me, Ash!" Eiji cried. 

I laughed. "No problem."

After giving Eiji's hole another long, wet kiss that caused his toes to curl, I pressed the head of my dick up against him. I looked him in the eyes and he nodded, smiling softly. I pressed forward. 

"Eunghh!" He bit his lip. 

I felt warmth against the tip of my cock. Heat and tightness. So slick and inviting. I pushed forward more. 

"Mmmf!" Now I was getting loud too. 

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me..."

And so I started jackhammering into my beautiful, tied up boyfriend. He moaned loudly underneath me, trembled, cried my name repeatedly—

"Ash, fuck me deeper! Ash I love you, Ash, eungh, mmff, Ash..."

The heat and friction of his hole was amazing. Soon I would reach my limit. 

"I'm gonna cum, Eiji."

He stared right at me and with the softest face yet he said "Give it to me."

I only lasted four more thrusts before unloading, and I felt his cum splash against my chest as well. We both slowed, panting heavily, and looked at each other. 

"Can you undo my hands?" Eiji asked. 

"Of course." I released his hands from the rope but before I could start freeing the rest of him he brushed his fingers through my hair, then wrapped them around my neck and pulled my head down to meet his. We kissed, deeply but softly, slowly. I felt myself crying again. 

When I opened my eyes it became apparent that Eiji had resumed crying as well. 

"Aslan," he whispered. 

The tears kept falling. "Hey, Eiji."

"I love you."

"I love you, too," I smiled. 

I grabbed a washcloth and wiped the cum off our stomachs, then went back to untying Eiji. 

"I need a shower," he said. 

"Me too," I chuckled. 

"That was really good."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, too."

"And you thought I was weird for wanting to get tied up."

"I did not!" I poked his cheek with my finger. "I just...hadn't done it before. Wanted you...to feel safe."

Eiji wrapped his arms around my back and I relished the sensation. I felt tension dissipate as he kneaded my shoulder blades and I planted a few more kisses against his jaw. 

"Maybe I'll nap first. You go ahead and shower," he murmured. 

"Nah, I could nap too." 

We shifted slightly to get more comfortable and, with our noses pressed together, we fell asleep.


End file.
